daddypediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Crew
The Crew "The Crew" is not the official name for this group. That was the only name it had because it was never given a title. "The Crew" represents the group consisting of Dohn Joknek, Jayce (Unknown surname), Etho Balkh, and Rickard Dong. This group of people, led by Dohn Joknek, consisted of products of the Humanier experiment by Dr. Skempro Balkh. Etho Balkh Etho Balkh was the first successful creation of a Humanier, created by the evil scientist Dr. Skempro Balkh. Etho met Rickard Dong and Dohn Joknek in the same facility. They went purging together and still were friends after their brain chips were shut down. Jayce Jayce (unknown surname) was born in 70 ABY, one year after his companions. The only difference was that Jayce was born as an infant Humanier whereas Dohn Joknek, Rickard Dong, and Etho Balkh were all born as 19 year-olds in the facility with the growth acceleration technology on Kamino, first used for the Clone Troopers in the Clone Wars. He met the group when he was nineteen years-old. They were all in the galaxy for the same amount of time, however, the rest of them were actually not aging. They were born as nineteen year-olds but they didn't age physically. Their voices tended to change from time-to-time, but that is because they were the "test batch" of Humaniers (i.e. Pustin Jarks). Jayce was found by the original three in the eye of the Red Desert on Kordo in 88 ABY. Dohn Joknek received 100 credits from each member (excluding Jayce as he was not a member at the time) after he bet them that he could land in the eye of the Red Desert without suffering a scratch on his transport. He did. They ended up coming across this temple which held many relics of the Daddys, such as a piece of Master Sam Pound's (who survived the Humanier purge) orange jacket. They recruited Jayce as he was supposedly left there since birth. Dohn Joknek Dohn Joknek was the leader of the group. He was the most daring of them all, pushing his friends to the limit and having them take many risks. He once bet each of his friends 250 credits each (that had the money from running street-scams) that he could jump into the Sarlacc pit on Tatooine and make it out alive. He jumped in there and got out twenty-ish seconds later. He then became 750 credits richer. After their group split-up a decade or so later, he went on to recruit an army of around 500 men in 104 ABY to protect himself and ultimately pose a threat to the Galactic Empire. Rickard Dong Rickard Dong was the brains of the group. He knew what he was doing and always tried to tell Joknek that his ideas were stupid, but of course he did not listen. Dong was always a money kind of person. Despite deeming most of Joknek's dares and bets "stupid", he still would put his money in, only to lose more than 75% of the time. After their group was disbanded, Rickard was approached by Coruscant authorities in late 102 ABY, and was told that an anonymous figure high-up in the ranks wanted to recruit him. This anonymous figure was Key Vine, who was already planning a Galactic Empire and takeover of the Good Christian Regime in the year 96 ABY and created it on Coruscant, somewhere where Pustin Jarks and Father Skywalker would not suspect anything happening. Dong and Key Vine designed Key Vine's throne room and Imperial facilities around it. All facilities including the throne room were finished by 103 ABY. They also finished recruiting Imperial officers to the Empire and decided to act when Pustin and Skywalker got suspicious. Disbanding Only eight years after recruiting Jayce from Kordo, the group was disbanded. The one thing the group members had in common was their belief in the Daddys. The Daddys were protectors of the galaxy, and were somehow becoming scarce with their numbers decreasing. They wanted to make sure the belief of the Daddys stayed, even if the Daddys didn't. This group split up for numerous reasons. Dohn Joknek's daring personality still bothered everyone like it always did, however, that wasn't the reason. He wanted to find the man or men who were eliminating the Daddys. He suspected that it was the leaders of the Good Christian Regime, but he was only 1/3 correct, though he did not know that. It was only speculation. The rest of the group disagreed because they knew the leaders of the regime were far too powerful to be defeated by some street-smugglers. This is what caused Joknek to recruit his own army, which took a whole eight years (until the regime was turned to a Galactic Empire by Key Vine) to do. Another reason was that their group of street-smugglers was becoming a well known group in the underworld of Coruscant, and if the rumors of another Galactic Empire returning were true, then they would be found and so would Jayce's temple. They decided to split-up individually. References * Return of the Galactic Empire: Star Wars: Revenge of Christianity, Star Wars: A New Accord * Key Vine's Throne Room: Star Wars: A New Accord * Facilities on Coruscant: Star Wars: A New Accord * Jayce's Temple: Star Wars: Revenge of Christianity, Star Wars: A New Accord